Broken by her own
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: Aleu is Steeles daughter Bridget roomate. Despite her hatred of her, she realizes the monster her fellow cadet is can only be blamed on Steele. AU and dark obviously. WARNING: Rated T for occasional violence, themes and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Look guys, I only saw snippets of "Wings of Change" and some parts of the first movie and "Wolf Quest". So forgive me if I screw up or anything. I've got mass later, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to respond to any reviews. Some things might not make sense.**

Life was easy in some regards for Aleutia "Aleu" Balto, but difficult in others.

Bridget Steele was one of them.

The daughter of a rival of her fathers and one of the best students back in Nome, Bridget never did have a place in her heart for anyone but Lieutenant General James "Jim" Steele, the Commanding Officer of Alaskan Command. The defenders of the final frontier

Although the cold blue-eyed girl never made efforts to get with Aleu, whenever she did it was deliberately difficult for her. Bridget was eager for all the credit for the success while doing everything to make Aleu take the fall whenever something went wrong.

Aleu had grown to hate Bridget. It was all because of their fathers. General Jim Steele was in line for a promotion, but Dad had came in. Whoever got the job wasn't Steele.

Just before leaving her home for the United States Military Academy in New York Aleu been slipped a file by her mother, a physchologist. She had read it and realized one thing.

Bridget was subjected to a daily barrage of verbal and physchological abuse from the day she could walk. Steele only wanted the best out of her. Maybe it was because her mother had died in childbirth.

But regardless of it, Aleu reflected on the plane ride, Bridget was not a monster of her own doing. It was pure pressure and parental manipulation.

They said power corrupted. And corruption of adults led to children molded in a cruel manner.

Bridget Steele was a girl whose innocence was crushed before she was 13 by her own father.

And Aleu did not know what it would take to repair someone so broken.

**ME: Poor Bridget I guess. Steele never was that good of a role model from what I've read. This has got to be my darkest fic yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Alright, I'm back. Now we're coming back to Alaska, specifically Anchorage. Oh, and there's some language.**

Lieutenant General James Steele rubbed his forehead.

Apparently him being responsible for commanding ALCOM made the three-star a target for his men. Some rumors were that his wife had died over his grief at not getting what was every Army officers dream. Others said his daughter was nothing more than pure hatred and cold metal, pun intended, and it was all because of him.

Worse thing was that all of their beliefs were true.

But what they didn't understand was that it wasn't personal greed on Steeles part. He and Bridget were the only ones left in the Steele family. When the General died and his only child got married off, the name would die. Steele needed Bridget to be strong enough to ensure their family genes would be passed down to the next generation.

It all came at a price. His girl grew up mainly in Nome with her Mothers parents. Whenever she did come to see him at Joint Base Elmendorf-Richardson, he didn't have the softness others had with their kids. Bridget couldn't grow up alone in Anchorage, and Steele only trusted the man who gave him permission to marry his daughter and his wife to do what he couldn't.

It was the ultimate form of selflessness. America had to be defended and Alaska had nearly a million people. No matter what happened his state and country had to be protected. It wasn't what Steele wanted, but he wouldn't trust anyone to take the reins but himself.

Now he was walking out of his office. Another day in which the United States could breath freely. It was the ultimate sacrifice, made solely by volunteers.

He walked alone. Alaska was peaceful, especially compared to the Middle East and thus Steele had little need for a protection detail. So he was surprised when a man roughly grabbed him.

"What is it soldier?" he asked as he turned around, widening his eyes at the sight of a M9 pistol.

"Oh nothing you son of a bitch," came the sarcastic answer. It was Colonel Balto, a National Guard officer. "Just asking about why Bridget Steele has such a extensive report regarding her mental health."

The superior officer shook his head. "The world is full of traps and thieves Balto. Not a place for a little girl. I had to make Bridget strong enough of a woman so she would survive while others met their doom."

Balto frowned. "Steele, she already lost her Mother. And instead of raising her yourself you had her grandparents do _your_ job." A brief pause, followed by, "Bridget never had a childhood thanks to you. All she ever wanted out of you was love, and you never gave it no matter what she did to earn it."

The General officer suddenly felt rage flow through him. Grabbing Baltos sidearm, he punched the younger canine in the face. "I couldn't let her grow soft like your brats did half-breed! Earth's unforgiving-I didn't want to see all that was left of my family get murdered by it."

The Wolf/Siberian Husky merely clenched his bleeding nose. "If she becomes a serial killer sir, you alone get all the credit. She never got what she needed out of you. And now she's a messed up person because of your actions."

He laughed. "'Messed up?' When your offspring die and mine comes out alive you will see I did what needed to be done Balto! I only did it for Bridget. If she ever is put in a life-threatening position I'll throw myself in front of the bullet."

Steele then indicated the confiscated firearm. "I should have you arrested and shot for conspiring to murder a superior officer. But I'll let you live-wouldn't want to see what Jenna spent hour on hour delivering break down with your execution."

Balto shook his head at this. "No! If anything, the SWAT team should break down your door and drag you over to court on charges of child abuse!"

Steele laughed. "Bridget is the world to me and I showed it by doing everything to get her ready for the dangers of this planet! How is that abuse?"

**ME: Was Steele too much of a messed up physcho or did I get down his personality correctly? Was he right to sacrifice himself and his daughters happiness? Was this Balto vs. Steele moment worth anything?**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: Okay, looks like we're back to the tragedy that is Plebe Bridget Steele. And someone's in for a rude awakening...**

**Oh, and forgive me but I haven't seen a real birth certificate in my life before, so please excuse any inaccuracies. Plus this takes place next month in July just to explain the certificate. And there is some language.**

For some cadets, Reception or R Day was the toughest of all days due to a transition from ordinary civilian US Army officer in training.

It wasn't that for Bridget Steele, daughter of Lieutenant General James Steele.

She never did have a childhood. While other girls went around playing princess or getting their nails done or getting pregnant then abandoned during her eighteen years, Bridget Steele was trained for the hard, emotionless pit of hell Earth was.

So she was pleased when she didn't break a sweat at all during the start of Cadet Basic Training.

Her father would be proud. Whenever he was in her life-her grandparents had decided to spend nearly two decades helping him mold her into a impregnable fortress-there were no hugs and kisses. Constant runs, hunts, weight lifts and studies were what she did with him. He may have cracked a smile-if she met his expectations.

Being the only child of ALCOMs CO came with its advantages. Just before graduation she was able to acquire a copy of her roommates birth certificate. It violated the Cadet Honor Code in some ways and abided in others.

But her father would finally be happy with her.

_Name: Aleutia Aniu Balto._

_Gender: Female_

_DOB: 2-30-94_

_POB: Norton Sound Regional Hospital, Nome, Alaska, United States of America_

_Nationality: American_

_Ethnicity(s): 75% Siberian Husky/25% Gray Wolf_

Conveniently it happened to be left on Aleus bed. Bridget had taken measures to ensure her fingerprints failed to appear on either the certificate or the envelope that contained. And some clerk had written the paper anyway, so she truthfully could inform the mutt she didn't make it up.

Perfect plan.

Even though she was still in the shower, Bridgets heightened hearing detected Aleu opening the door.

Right on schedule.

She shut off the water and dried off. It was really too easy.

Just after she finished getting on her clothes, there was a frantic knocking on the door.

"Aleu," she said in the flat, emotionless voice that had earned her the moniker "Ghost Girl." "Is that you?"

"Yes," was the response. "I just noticed what you left me something on my bunk, some envelope. _And why the fuck did you write this piece of shit?"_

Bridget shook her head and sighed. "Look Aleu, I need to know what you're talking about."

Aleu snarled. "Then open the damn door before I kick it down bitch! I'll show you myself!"

Bridget complied, commenting, "You seemed less crude before Aleu."

Aleu snarled and shoved the certificate in her face. "I want to know what pit of Hell this warrants so I can put you there myself!"

Bridget sighed as she read the certificate, intentionally widening your eyes. "Ah, so you possess diverse genes! Splendid!"

This time the child of her chief cause of suffering grabbed her by the throat. "Look, I don't now why you seem to be so intent on _lying_ to me, but speak up before I strangle you!"

Bridget merely put her paws in the air. "Call your parents. See if this document is correct or incorrect."

Aleu ceased attempting to kill her and produced a cell phone, glaring at Bridget as she dialed a number. "Hello? Mom, it's me Aleu-. Yeah Kodi and his friends haven't killed themselves yet-. Everyone's fine but there's this paper, a birth certificate. Yeah, it's got my name on it but the thing says I'm a quarter-wolf-. Mom? Mom? Mom?"

Inside Bridget smirked in triumph.

The Balto family had wronged her, and now they were suffering for what she had endured all her life.

**ME: Uh-oh. Someone's not gonna be a happy camper. Was this realistic or pure garbage? Suggestions will be rewarded with your mentioning in future chapters. Will the Balto family stay intact or will Bridget get company for her misery?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: Alright, here we see Jenna reveal a secret Aleu never knew.**

"Aleu," she cried. She blinked off the tears but kept going knowing it was her youngest that would be hit hardest. "Honey, there was this one wolf."

"Yes?" Worry drenched each of the three letters.

"And then there was a Siberian Husky. He had a relationship with the wolf, one that led to pups."

"Mom?"

It was clear Jennas daughter was fighting hard to not fall to her knees even though they were only linked by phone.

"And one of the pups just so happened to grow up and become your father."

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. "I-I can't believe you kept this from us-all of us."

"We didn't think you'd need to know sweetie-."

There was a click and Jenna knew Aleu had hung up.

For a while the red Husky didn't know what to do. But when she did she slammed the phone down with a remarkable amount of force, dropped down and cried.

Just about everyone that had known about her husbands parentage had been sworn to secrecy. Her six children didn't, in her and Kevins opinions, need to know about that part of their heritage.

They were wrong.

Now Aleu had ended the conversation without as much as a goodbye.

"Jenna!" It was him. "Jenna, what is it?"

Never before had Kevin Balto provided so much support for her Jenna reflected as he helped her up. "What happened?"

"Aleu told me she got a copy of her birth certificate. Mentioned a quarter of her blood is wolf-she called me and I explained and told her we didn't think she'd need to know."

Kevins eyes widened, and he shook his head. "Looks like we wrong," was all he could say.

"What are we gonna do?"

**ME: Okay, what ARE they gonna do? Suggestions people, suggestions! I greatly appreciate them! Teamwork Marines!**

**I named Balto after his first voice actor. Yes, because I'm that awesome.**

**Think Jenna and Aleu were portrayed realistically? Balto being the good consuling husband?**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: Okay, Bridget's sown the seed of melodramatic angst and all in Aleu, who I guess is a bit crushed for the first time in her life. While Bridget grew up this way.** **But now onto three Army Black Knight players...**

**NOTICE: I DON't play football, say again, I DON'T play football. So expect a minimum amount of screw ups. I know, when you think of Marines the first thought is a bulky six-packed guy, but I honestly don't like playing sports. I used to be on this swim team, but my Mother made me take tutoring and all, so I can't practice now. So I'm kinda out of shape...**

**Enough of that. We've got the perspective of the eldest of Aleus siblings.**

"Man, did you see those Plebes Kodi?" Ralph asked. "I honestly thought they were all gonna die!"

"Would've been too easy," Kodiak Balto replied as they walked to their barracks. "This is West Point after all."

"What took you so long anyway pal?" Kirby, the Quarterback and Captain of the Army Black Knights football team. "Had to pick daisies?"

"Unlike you two," Kodi replied, "I've got a girl. You two don't have that responsibility at all."

"Come on, I've got ten of you idiots on the field every time we play," Kirby retorted. "You can have Dusty all you want, I don't have time for that kinda stuff!"

"Better hurry up before the Superintendent himself has our asses on a silver platter!" the crimson Husky suddenly yelled. Nodding the three made it to their room, unique considering most cadets only had to put up with one other dog and were otherwise alone.

Yawning, Kodi got on his laptop. He wasn't immediately gonna hit the sack and go out like a light in a blackout as Ralph just did-typical. Kirby, having had too much Gatorade this particular day, excused himself and locked a certain door.

He checked his emails. Nothing from anyone about anything. He was about to shut it off when a distinctive voice played.

_"You've got mail!"_

"Well well," Kirby commented from inside the latrine **(ME: That's what my math teacher called a bathroom/head, and he was a Major in the 141st. I don't know much Army slang ):, so sorry if I messed that up)**. "Kodi, I believe the lady said you have a little something in your mailbox."

"Really?" he muttered sarcastically. "Hadn't noticed, gee thanks."

"No problem."

It was from his youngest sister Aleu. He had given the strangely wolf-like girl, her roommate/pain in the ass Bridget (he hated how she resembled her father) Steele and Aleus older twin Saba a ride from JFK to the USMA. Now he read the message:

_Kodi,_

_It's me Aleu. You know how I don't look like everyone else at all and look like a wolf instead? Mom told me about a little family history._

The Siberian Husky stopped breathing for a second as he realized one thing.

He and all five of his brothers and sisters were part-wolf.

**ME: Fire's spreading. Soon the whole forest will end up a blazing inferno unless Smokey can put it out.**

**How'd you guys like that?**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: Alright, time to get back to the Balto familys little secret reveal.**

Balto cursed as he pocketed his cell phone. Jenna had already fallen asleep, and he had decided to take up the task of informing his other five of their heritage.

Apparently Aleu had gotten to all of them before him.

Now he was faced with a increasingly deteroriating situation. Although he had only gotten a response out of Dingo-who only told him his youngest had already emailed her siblings the message before hanging up-he knew his kids all had varying levels of anger all aimed at him.

Truth be told, the NG officer felt he deserved it.

"Kevin!" Jenna shouted as she ran up to him. "How'd they-."

He sighed. "Aleu already got to the rest. Now they all hate us-no wait only me."

She sniffed and wiped a tear away before he could get to it. "They have every reason to hate me. I'm their mother and I never told them about their history."

"It was my job anyway," Balto consoled her. "You're all Husky. Me? If you disregard my mom yes."

He sighed once more. "If only-."

His phone started to ring. Before Balto could react Jenna pulled it out, her amber eyes staring into his golden ones as she thrusted it in his paw.

Nodding he answered, frowning after a brief check of the caller ID. "Colonel Balto here."

"Colonel-." Brief pause. Whoever was doing this had to be a Lieutenant. "I don't know how to say this sir, but you've been activated and transferred."

Something was up. "Excuse me son?"

"There was a bombing in Afghanistan. Couple of dead ANA soldiers, the CO of the Twenty-Fifth Infantrys Fourth BCT is now in a coma."

He shook his head, having heard about it on the news earlier. "Just tell me why in the Sam Hill did they have you call me son."

"On the recommendation of Lieutenant General Steele sir, you are now in charge of those paratroopers."

**ME: Ouch. Balto's being deployed by Steele. Now it doesn't exactly make sense but Steele is pretty eager to further FUBAR the situation and he's gotten his share of connections.**

**A salute to all military personnel is attached:**

**From the halls of Montezuma to the shores of Tripoli.**

**We will fight our countrys battles in the air, on land and sea.**

**First to fight for right and freedom, and to keep our honor clean.**

**We are proud to claim the title of United States Marines.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ME: I HAD CHOCOLATE MILK IN MASSACHUSETTS!**

**These Northeastern people are more normal than I thought...**

**And this little scenario is probably unrealistic, but I did it to add to tension/foreshadow...**

Things were going better than expected.

The Balto children were giving their parents, as some would say, "the cold shoulder." Although there were rumors from the lowest plebe to the highest firstie regarding their heritage, none of them linked Bridget Steele.

On top of that, their father was now in Afghanistan. Between meetings and neck-high paperwork, the Colonel probably hardly had time to sleep.

Perfect.

Now they were focusing on unarmed paw-to-paw combat. And some rather large opponents were from the first class were brought in for the demonstration.

"Alright!" her TCO sounded off. "Mamas boys and daddys girls, we've got First Captain Niju Hamil here to help demonstrate the essential basics of paw-to-paw combat! For those of you morons who don't know what First Captain is it means Hamil here is the top cadet in all of West Point. And he's the bad guy Company. When he inevitably beats you all up one by one, the rest take notes and observe his skills and your flaws."

"Very well Captain," she said, attracting everyones attention. Her cold blue eyes met those of the Company Tactical Officer. "I volunteer."

Hamil merely snickered at this. "You _volunteer_?"

Bridget merely nodded. "Do I need to repeat myself?'

Suddenly the dark brown wolf growled and narrowed his eyes. "Who do you think you are-."

"Enough. Look, if Steele wants to be the first one to go down because of you Hamil, let her. ROE for this little battle are simple; bring your opponent down, but try to avoid killing the other person. I don't need bureaucrauts on my ass."

"'Steele?'" Now Hamil was flexing his muscles as he got into position. "As in General Steele?"

"Yes," she replied, only noting his overconfident and brutish style. "I am his daughter. My name is Bridget Steele."

He chuckled. "Such an honor. But my parents raised a gentleman-."

"Cut the BS. You just don't want the rank-and-file to stop admiring you."

This time Hamil truly lost it. Snarling he threw a punch.

Bridget retreated rapidly. The brawn-addict merely threw himself forward, an unexpected move that tackled his opponent.

"Just give up!" Hamil snarled as he glared at her. Even though the younger Malamute was pinned down by both his weight and his beefy paws she merely rolled her eyes.

"Just cry uncle little girl," he taunted as Hamil tightened his grip. The pain was noticeable but not as annoying as his breath. "Just say it, and I'll let you run back to Mommy and-."

Suddenly he howled in pain.

The Alpha male of the cadets had forgotten about her legs.

Bridget had kneed Hamil in the groin.

**(ME: Turns out a dogs knee's a "stifle", but "stifled" wouldn't be right.)**

"And that my fellow cadets is how you hit like a girl," she commented as she rolled him off, casually getting up and dusting herself off.

"I l-let y-you w-win y-you-," her defeated opponent stuttered, his voice not as deep and self-assured as before.

"Oh, and Hamil? There's this stuff called TicTacs and mouthwash. You could use some. And my mom's dead."

**ME: Uh-oh. Someone crossed the line. Was it Niju or Bridget who went one step too far?**


	8. Chapter 8

**ME: Back to West Point. Little bit more conflict on the rise...**

"Can you believe what Bridget did to Hamil Aleu?"

Saba watched as her sister shook her head glumly. Ever since it was revealed their father was half-wolf, they-and their four siblings-had not spoken a word to their parents.

Aleu, the youngest of all of them, had not as much as cracked a smile for about a week.

It made sense now. Even though Saba and Aleu were twins-the only ones in all of the Balto family-they looked so different it was a joke at times for strangers. Saba had their Mothers crimson fur coat. Aleu, on the other hand, got gray-brown colors that made her resemble a wolf.

The fact neither of them figured it out made it all the worse.

Saba looked into her juniors now-dull eyes-the one thing that identified the two as siblings were their blue irises. Normally they gave off at least some life but now Aleus eyes were as hollow as a log.

Saba shook her head, praying she could provide comfort. "Aleu, I don't like it any more than you do, but we're gonna have to live with it!"

"Easy for you to say!" her little sister choked out. "Jesus, you, Kodi, Dingo and everyone else look entirely normal-I look more like a damn wolf than Dad for Christs sake!"

There was a dark chuckle. "Ladies, ladies. Calm down-I believe one of you knows something I need."

**ME: Who's tailing Aleu and Saba? And what would either of them have that he/she would want?**


	9. Chapter 9

**ME: Felt guilty about not updating, so here's Chapter 9.**

Aleu snarled as the Alpha of West Points cadets strode into view. First Captain Niju Hamil was tall and muscular, his dark brown fur almost black nearly black, cold blue eyes adding to his arrogant demeanor-and there was one thing the wolfdog would agree with Bridget Steele on.

His breath reeked even from a distance.

Three more wolves accompanied him. Although not as bulky as their leader, they gave Hamil three partners to Aleus one. Plus they were all definitely older than her and Saba, Aleus older twin and sole ally.

"Aleutia Balto," Hamil said. "I'm glad to have found you finally."

"Fuck off," she replied. In contrast Saba merely raised her paws in the air.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. Just let us go, please!"

Hamil shook his head. "Your sister is the roommate of Bridget Steele. Provide me the location and you two can leave."

"Screw you!" Aleu answered. "I don't like Bridget, but Christ Almighy I wont rat her out for your pride!"

The wolfs facade of calmness shattered as he seized Aleu by her shirt. Saba yelped but before she could do anything Hamil raised his leg in the air and forced her to the ground in the blink of an eye.

"In the Ancient Greece city-state of Sparta, such insuborination and disrespect towards a superior officer would have you killed in a brutal manner. Luckily our kind has more efficient means of punishment."

"Indeed," said a familiar and normally stoic female voice agreed.

**ME: How was that guys?**


End file.
